Довідка:Магічні слова
«Магічні слова» — це символи у вікітексті, що спонукають MediaWiki-рушій Вікіпедії виконати особливі дії, пов'язані з виведенням різних змінних, категоризацією, особливостями відображення сторінки, тощо. У коментарях магічні слова не діють. Набір магічних слів залежить від налаштувань і встановлених розширень і може відрізнятися у різних вікі. Магічними словами можуть бути: * слова, написані великими буквами, з двома нижніми рисками по боках, наприклад __БЕЗ_ЗМІСТУ__ * об'єкти XML, закодовані подібно до HTML, з символом «<» на початку (і символом «/», якщо тег закриваючий) та символом «>» у кінці, наприклад '…' * Парсерні функції: схожі на шаблони слова з «' '» в кінці, і параметрами між символами верхньої риски («|»), необов'язковими, за винятком частини перед першою вертикальною рискою (без риски це текст між дужками), яка містить двокрапку («':'»), наприклад і }>3|велике|мале}} * змінні: слова написані великими буквами, схожі до шаблону без параметрів, що починаються з символів « », наприклад ''' * модифікатори шаблонів * модифікатори зображень Якщо шаблон має таку саму назву, як якесь магічне слово, то замість шаблону буде викликатися відповідне магічне слово. Якщо шаблон обов'язково має мати таку саму назву, то слід використовувати префікс "msg:" чи "повід:" перед назвою шаблону або явно вказувати простір назв ("Шаблон:"). Ярлики, що використовуються на цій сторінці, на кшталт "MW1.5+", вказують на версію MediaWiki, у якій з'явилася підтримка даного магічного слова. Українські версії магічних слів взяті з мовного файлу (28 липня 2008). Магічні слова з подвійними підкресленнями Зміст Інші Змінні :Глядіть Довідка:Змінні для деталей Час Часові змінні відносно UTC. Note that if the page was displayed by the same user and has not changed (has not been edited) since the last time it was displayed, it is possible that the page may be cached (by the user's browser) and the displayed time or date may not change. Also, if a heavily used page, rather than freshly rendered by the software each time it is generated, is instead being retrieved from a caching system (such as the main page on Wikipedia) the date or time may not change from the last time the page was originally retrieved by the caching hardware or software. Локальний час Часові змінні відносно локального часового поясу проекту (Не залежить від часового поясу в налаштуваннях користувача). (Усі слова MW1.8+) Дивіться також Довідка:Парсерні функції Статистика Звичаєво у змінних статистики присутні роздільники тисяч. Для виводу без роздільників треба дописати ":R" або "|R" вкінці слова (фактично, ці версії є парсерними функціями). Тому, при вживанні цих змінних у виразах слід застосовувати ":R" або "|R", інакше виникне помилка при обчисленні. Змінні, що стосуються назв сторінок Інші Парсерні функції :Глядіть Довідка:Парсерні функції для деталей. Простори назв та URL-адреси Форматування With regard to #language and , see also: *m:List of Wikipedias/local names - shows both names for all languages, without automatic comparison *m:List of Wikipedias/local names/diff - values of for which contains a different name. *m:List of Wikipedias/local names/diff 1 - for languages where the two names are different, shows both Note: An alternative of LC and UC, for display only (not for further processing) is with CSS: * "text-transform: lowercase">aBc deF<|/span>}} * "text-transform: uppercase">aBc deF<|/span>}} Capitalizing the first letter of each word: * "text-transform: capitalize">aBc deF<|/span>}} Модифікатори шаблонів Модифікатори зображень Модифікатори зображень вживаються у вигляді модифікатор|...|модифікатор. Деякі з них взаємовиключні, серед них вживається останній згаданий модифікатор. Останній "незрозумілий" модифікатор використовується як підпис для обрамлених зображень (frame) або разом з мініатюрами (thumbnail). Також для вказання підпису можна писати alt=''текст''. Розмір Позиція Позиції є взаємовиключними; вживається останній згаданий модифікатор. Шаблон:- може зупинити зміщення. Для вбудованих зображень підтримується тільки модифікатор пкс (гляньте вище). Різне Незважачи на назву, MAGICNUMBER не є магічним словом, воно працює тільки у :Booksources на сторінці . Для деталей гляньте m:Help:ISBN links. Перетворення слів у залежності від мови На відміну від парсерних функцій, "множина" сприймає крапки і коми в числах та інтерпретує їх в специфічному для мови сайту спосіб (залежно від $separatorTransformTable in Messagesxx.php); на цьому сайті: * дає * дає . "Множина" використовується в різних системних повідомленнях. Дивіться також * m:Help:Magic words * Довідка:Парсерні функції #expr:, #if:, #ifeq:, etc. * mw:Manual:Magic words * Source for Language.php * Source for MagicWord.php * Adding parser functions * mw:Extension:Variables : adding new magic words like Примітки і посилання Категорія:Довідка }} ar:مساعدة:كلمات سحرية cy:Wicipedia:Geiriau hud en:Help:Magic words es:Ayuda:Palabras mágicas fa:راهنما:کلمات جادویی ko:위키백과:기본 틀 he:עזרה:משתנים ka:დახმარება:ჯადოსნური სიტყვები ja:Help:マジックワード pl:Pomoc:Magiczne słowa pt:Ajuda:Palavras mágicas simple:Help:Magic words zh:Help:魔術字